1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus for controlling an outboard motor with a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is proposed an outboard motor equipped with a transmission, which has gear position to establish the first speed and second speed, interposed at a location between an internal combustion engine and a propeller shaft to change output of the engine in speed and then transmit it to the propeller shaft, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-190671.